Slendytubbies: the beginning
by a random sadist
Summary: Why oh why does nobody take teletbbies fanfiction seriously? Anyway, this is dedicated to the new horror game, slendytubbies. WARNING: humanized!teletubbies. Yaoi and OCS. Post apocolyptic and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 13 years since the tornado that nearly destroyed teletubby kand had hit. Now all the teletubbies were teenagers.

Tinky winky had purple hair and a triangle shaped curl coming from the side of his hair. He was 17 now, and acted as the leader of the 4.

Dipsy had slightly tan skin and long green hair in a low ponytail, with an dipstick shaped curl coming from the ends. He was 16.

Lala had long blonde hair held back with a pink hairband, and a swirly curl coming from the ends. She was 15.

Po had shoulder length red hair and a circular curl from the ends. She was 14.

All 4 had learned to survive in this place that used to be cheerful and colorful. The horns stopped coming out of the ground. The baby sun stopped coming up. However, they still had their home, and the flowers. But they also had somthing new. A new friend, Glimmie and Minky, The twins. Both were albino and had long white hair, with cowlicks instead of curls. Glimmie was the girl, and she had long white hair in a braid. Minky was the boy and the same as Glimmie, but with a low ponytail instead of a braid. They both had different items, and had 2 of these items to give to their twin if needed. Glimmie had 2 blue flashlights, and minkie had 2 maps. They were also 14 now.

Now the 6 were onthe move again, Tinky Winky in front of them with his lantern and bag. Glimmie and Minky were also infront, glimmie with her flashlight and minky with his map. It was always dark now. Always dark.

"What's for dinner tonight, Glimmie?" Po asked to brea, the eerie silence. "Tubby custard." Glimmie said. Po was quiet after that. She had gotten into an aurguement with Tinky Winky, and Tinky Winky told the group to ignore her Fter that. Po was so tired of being treated like this. She longed to go back to when they were children, back when she could lay on the warm grass and look up at the sky. She stayed behind the group, silently wheeling her scooter beside her. Tears fell from her face, but no one noticed.

Lala was a few feet in front of Po and carrying her ball with her. It hurt her, how they treated Po. But she was silent. She didnt want to be kicked out of the group. They finally made it home. Po was about to go in when Tinky Winky glared at her. She whimpered and stepped back. She was always the last to go inside, always. When everyone got in, she went in herself and closed the door behind her. She silently went to her room, changed into her red nightgown and curled up under the covers, clutching the doll Dinky Winky had given to her years ago. Back then he was nice to everyone, including her. Now he was nice to everyone BUT her.

She sniffled, finally letting the tears fall. She hated herself. Maybe she should run away. She blinked, it clicking. She didnt have to stay here. Nothing was leeping her here. She could run away and live alone. But the woods were scary... A knock on the door. "Po, dinner's ready." Glimmie said softly from the other side. "Just leave it at the door, Glimmie." "Ok." the sound of a bowl being placed onthe floor, then footsteps walking away. She silently gotout of bed and opened the door, looking around, then grabbing the custard and slamming the door shut, locking it.

No matter what, Dinky Winky always had something to scold her for. That's why, when they got home, she tried to get to her room as fast as she could. A knock. "Po, are you awake?" dinky's voice asked. She didnt answer. "...ok." dinky actually sounded a little dejected for once, as he slwoly walked away from the door.

The truth was, he didnt mean to be such a jerk to his little sister. But he was so upset because their home was destroyed, he took it out on Po and could never stop himself. He was still thinking sadly of Po as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door, stripped and got in the shower.

As the water wet his skin and hair, he thought of what to do. Po was so innocent. She didnt deserve the crap he gave her...

He sighed quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks from guilt. Tomorrow, he was going to apologize to Po. He was going to set things right.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Po dreamed about when she was young, before the tornado came and ripped the family apart.

* * *

She giggled, laying on the ground and staring up at the sky. Sher hair was very long back then, so ong that when she sat a lot of it touched the ground. She was wearing a long red dress with long sleeves. Right now the weather was great; not a cloud in the sky. She and the other 4 has split up and ran from their parents...er, the horns and noo. Her eyes were wide in awe as she looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful color..so fascinating...

Suddenly, a horn came out of the ground and piano music began to play as 'dad' sang. "blue, blue~ blue sky blue~ blue, blue, blue~" and then the horn was silent. She giggled, laying back and repeating what 'dad' had sang.

* * *

She woke up to a knock at her door. "hey, po? Are you awake? I want to talk to you..." uh oh. It was dinky. Time for another scolding. She went over and unlocked the door, opening it. Dinky was shirtless but in purple jeans. "here, sot with me." he said, sitting on her bed an. Panitng the spot next to him. She slowly made her way to the bed, sitting next to him. He hugged her. She froze. "d-dinky winky?" she asked.

A tear hit her shoudler. Dinky was crying silently. He let go and wiped his eyes. "po...i'm sorry for being a jerk to you. It's wrong for me to diss you all the time just because im mad that...mom and dad died..." she sighed compassionately, hugging him. "its ok, dinky winky." "p-please, you don't have to say my full name anymore. You can just call me dinky." she nodded. "can i punch you?" she asked, smirking. He smirked back, chuckling. "ok, but just on the arm." "ok..THINKFAST!"

POW. "o-ouch! Heheheh, you hit pretty hard!" "sorry, heh.." "its ok. I deserved it anyway." they both kept laughing. "i love you dinky." dinky smiled down at his little sister, hugging her. "i love you too, po."


End file.
